


First date

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kara is a little nervous





	

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Kara Danvers has half a mind to quickly excuse herself, make some half attempted excuse about having to be at Cat Co bright and early the next morning or some Supergirl business and leaving because this is not what she signed up for.

“Calm down.” James says quietly next to her. His hand is placed on hers, holding her still in the theater seat. “It’s just a date.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Right. A date. A date with you? After how long? And it’s not going right. Like at all. Mon…”

“Is being watched over by Winn. And to be honest I think something might be going on between them. Winn has that look in his eyes that he had when he saw you for the first time, the one that I had when I first saw you.”

“Winn’s not…”

James nods. “He is. But we’re getting off track. Calm down Kara. We’ve been waiting for this for a while. Every time that we get close, something goes wrong. We’re here now and let’s enjoy this, okay?”

She relaxes. Only slightly but enjoys the feeling of James’ hand in hers. It’s a nice feeling.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s get this, Let’s enjoy this.”

James smiles, eyes turning back to the screen and not once letting go of Kara’s hand.


End file.
